


Cute Love

by Niina_rox



Category: Lovelyz, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cute Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Pre-Relationship, School is kind of there xD, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	1. First Date

Chanhee was excited and nervous he was, pacing the apartment. His roommates Taeyang and Youngbin were thinking of the best way to get him to relax. It was quiet for a few minutes Taeyang laughed, a little “will you relax and sit down.” For a few seconds, he hesitated “I can’t help it,” Youngbin was next to him. “It’s ok Chanhee we get it, but it’s not like you don’t know Yein.” Chanhee seemed to relax taking a few deep breaths. A few minutes later Yein arrived, Taeyang was the one who let her in. It was now his nerves came back.

But the moment he noticed Yein in the beautiful purple knee-length dress. Her hair was styled nicely, and she was wearing beautiful silver shoes. It was clear to all of them that Chanhee, couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She giggled a little Youngbin brought, him back to reality. “Have fun you two” as they headed out, Yein took a good look at their date. She certainly knows he looks good in a suit, despite the fact that Chanhee is nervous. He wanted to make this nice special, with the help of his friends of course. So they headed to a restaurant that offers, both dinner and dancing.

Yein liked the sound of that, the place looked wonderful. They have a seat near the dancefloor; the music was perfect. Yein was happy with how tonight was going when they weren't watching who was dancing. Her eyes were on Chanhee, who was aware that Yein was looking. The evidence; he blushed. In that moment Yein couldn't resist leaning, over and hugging him. "You're so cute when you blush" that didn't help as he looked at her. "That's not helping" she laughed a little, they ate dinner they talked more. After a few dances, it was then.

That Chanhee felt it, Yein had a feeling of what might happen. They had just finished dancing when it happened, Chanhee leaned in and softly kissed her. Yein felt like she was in heaven, she's been waiting for this moment. They had a few cheers from some people, causing them to feel a little embarrassed. It wasn't long before they ended up leaving, it was still early, so they walked around a little. As Chanhee took Yein home he found, the perfect bouquet of flowers. Yein wasn't aware of it at the time, but Chanhee placed a little note with the flowers.

It wasn't until after Chanhee headed home, feeling like nothing could be better. The moment he walked inside, there was no hesitation, from either of his friends to ask him how the evening had gone. But all Chanhee did was laugh a little, and say "I'm keeping the details to myself." Then he walked away.

 

Yein was practically floating as she got changed, then put the flowers in a vase. Smiling the whole time then she found the note, catching her by surprise. _"If it wasn't obvious before, Yein I like you a lot. Will you be my girlfriend?"_ Nothing would make her happier. As she sat in bed with her phone in her hand, Yein was quick to message Chanhee.

_To Chanhee:_

_"I like the note you left for me :)."_

_From Chanhee:_

_"I'm glad you do :D."_

_"I'm curious what do you think."_

_To Chanhee:_

_"Well, how many times can I say yes?"_

_"There's nothing I'd like more n_n."_

_From Chanhee:_

_"Just imagine that I'm hugging, and kissing you."_

Yein went to sleep with a smile, on her face. The next morning a couple of her friends dropped by, Myung Eun and Sujeong. Were coming by because they were going to have, a girls day it's no surprise that the first thing. That Sujeong asks is "so how did your date go?" for, a moment nothing is said. Yein finishes getting ready the only part; she wants to tell them at the moment. Is about the note she silently hands it to Myung Eun, who smiles even before she finishes reading it. Sujeong hugged her excitedly "that is so wonderful Yein."

"He hid the note in a bouquet of flowers," that made them both say "awww that's cute." She laughed as they headed out, "it's time for some fun."

 

Chanhee wasn't even out of bed before Taeyang came, into wake him annoyingly. The sad part is he's used to being woken, up in all kinds of ways. So, all he does is say "go away Tae." Of course, the response to that is Taeyang laughs. Before trying to physically get him out of bed, on the upside to this annoyingness. Youngbin usually comes in to stop him, "yah Taeyang enough of being annoying." "It's too early for that" Chanhee chuckles; it's not as loud because it's muffled by the blanket. "Exactly" Taeyang pretends to be upset, "fine."

Then he leaves the room. Youngbin takes a moment "I made breakfast, and if you want to eat it hot." "I suggest you get up" Chanhee whines a little, before sitting up "alright" then he slowly follows him out. Sitting at the dining table, he couldn't, help but feel that his friends were curious. But all he wanted was to eat breakfast; he did manage to say "I'll tell you when I finish eating." That seemed enough it was quiet for a while, Youngbin did his usual cleaning up. Taeyang mostly watched some TV, once Chanhee was done he cleaned up a little.

Before going back to his room to get changed, as he did his mind replayed last night. It wasn't hard to know it was good; he had a big smile on his face. Soon enough he joined his friend, in the living room. Once Youngbin joined them TV was pretty much forgotten, Chanhee laughed a little. Before simply stating "since you're both curious, I will simply say that Yein is my girlfriend." There was silence before they both got up, and hugged him.


	2. Breakfast date/ Yein’s birthday

It happened so easily Chanhee was just shy of his seventeenth when he started having feelings for Yein. They have been friends for a few years now; it was Myung Eun who introduced the two. She had a feeling they would hit it off; it's two months after he realized he likes her as more than a friend. They're sitting in their usual spot at school having, lunch "we could go and see that new comedy movie." "This weekend" Yein was secretly hoping it, could be just the two of them. "That sounds like a great idea," of course, by this point their friends wanted to join.

Of course, it was going to be fun.

It was only a matter of time before Taeyang, and Youngbin figured out that Chanhee likes Yein. That afternoon as they walked home Taeyang, was full of energy especially when he says. "You totally like Yein don't you" Chanhee, says nothing in return but he does blush. "Oh my my Chanhee, that is wonderful" nothing more was said. Until they were home and relaxing a little, Taeyang continued "so when will you ask her out." It was quiet Chanhee didn't know how to answer that, he wasn't sure he could. As more time passed the two danced, around becoming more than friends.

When it was just the two of them, almost a year later Chanhee asked. Yein was more than happy to say yes, to that.

 

It was a couple of days later Chanhee, and Yein met up at one of the cafes. To have breakfast despite how long they've been friends, Chanhee felt a little awkward. Yein found it cute; she also pointed it out. When he began to get embarrassed Yein smiled proudly, as she said "my boyfriend is so cute." Of course, he was going to complain. But he couldn't help but laugh a little; he seemed to have gained a little confidence. By leaning in closer and wrapping his arm around her, Yein couldn't help but feel happy. To top it off he gave her a little kiss, on her temple.

It was a beautiful and sweet thing to witness.

After that moment it all began, so naturally. They spent close to an hour at the cafe, simply having the time of their lives. After they left the cafe, they headed to a little fair, that was happening just a few blocks away. There were different stalls with food, appliances and a few other exciting things. Not to mention there were plenty of games, a few that they joined in on. Chanhee ended up winning a couple of them and winning a little rabbit for Yein. It was quite obvious that she was happy with that.

 

It's now been two months and no matter what, they're so cute together. And since its Yein’s birthday Chanhee has come, up with something special. With the help of their friends, they had come up, the perfect little celebration. Yein had no idea what was going to happen, of course, they all knew she'd be happy with whatever they came up with. It wasn't hard to tell that Chanhee was nervous, but everyone knew why. He was going to pick Yein up from her apartment, and bring her to the club. Where everyone was waiting for them.

They had rented a room for a few hours, so they could eat, drink dance and have a wonderful time. Chanhee stood at the door he was holding a beautiful bunch of flowers, similar to the ones he gave her on their date. She smiled so happily she quickly put them in some water, before grabbing what she needed. She couldn't help but giggle a little as she noticed, that her boyfriend couldn't stop staring at her. It wasn't long before they were at the club, he smiled a little as he leaned in ”are you ready for some fun.” The look on her face said it all.

She felt happy, and excited for what would happen. In a private room, their friends had decorated it nicely. While Yein was a little distracted Myung Eun placed, a tiara on her head. Of course, she was a little surprised, but Yein didn't seem to mind. They had a few snacks as they talked, bringing up a few different memories. A nice simple but delicious lunch followed, along with some music and plenty of dancing. Yein knew that her boyfriend would be awkward with his dancing, in front of their friends. But it was clear, his isn't that bad.

By the time everyone was having fun, it didn't really matter. The main thing is that, Yein enjoyed her birthday. 


End file.
